Butterfly's Symphony
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is a high-school delinquent, trying to get his life back on track. Matthew Williams is a wealthy prodigy, who is depressed and feels like no one cares about him. One day, the two bump into each other and soon realize that they almost have the same troubles in their pasts. PruCan (main), with some other pairings. Human Names are used. AU and slight OOC.
1. Chapter One

**Hey everybody! StarTeen2000 here with another Hetalia yaoi fic involving PruCan (Prussia x Canada) featuring some pairings as well. I'm still working on Oceans and Skies, I decided to take a break from it. Anyways I thought of making another fanfic involving this pairing and to help me with this story is Matthew and Gilbert!**

_**Canada: Um...hi...**_

_**Prussia: HELLO, AWESOME PEOPLE!**_

_**Canada: Um...StarTeen...why are you having us help you?**_

_**Me: Because I want you to?**_

_**Prussia: So, what's this story about? The awesome me needs to know!**_

_**StarTeen: I'm not telling you. You need to read the story to find out!**_

_**Prussia: Totally un-awesome...*sits in corner***_

_**Me: Anyways, Hetalia does NOT belong to me. This story is rated R-18 for adult stuff (boy/boy sex and cursing) and it may be not appropriate for young viewers. Parental discretion is advised. Also, there will be some OOCness in this story as well as self-harm.**_

**Okay, let's get started!**

* * *

**Butterfly's Symphony**

**A Gakuen Hetalia Fanfic**  


The alarm clock began to blare loudly and a blonde haired male with amethyst purple eyes slowly wiggled out of the covers and slammed his hand on the snooze button. He slowly gets up out of his bed and looked out the window as the sun's light began shining through.

"Another morning," he sighed sadly and exits his bed.

This young man happens to be Matthew Williams, the son of the Jones-Williams Corporation founder and CEO, Jeremiah Jones. Yes, Matthew's rich, however deep inside he was hurting. He was hurting from the traumatic pasts that occurred in his life. First, his mother Sandra Williams, who was also the founder of the Jones-Williams Corporation was involved in a tragic car accident. She died in her deathbed in front of Matthew, and it had hurt him deeply.

Second, his father Jeremiah had developed an egotistic and selfish attitude, putting his business before his family. One day, Matthew gotten into an argument with him, causing Jeremiah to choose his company over him, and abandoning the family. Since then, Matthew had no parents in his life and mostly blamed his so-called "father" for the drama which caused a severe rift.

So he started to do something most kids do when they're in pain...cut themselves.

Matthew was in the shower, letting the hot water run down his body. He looked at his wrists, where semi-faded lines were shown as well as the new ones that had stopped bleeding.

"I can't believe this..." he whispered to himself. "I can't believe that everything has fell apart."

His eyes began to gleam, as he was in the verge of crying. But stops himself and soon starts to wash his entire body. After his morning shower, Matthew gets himself dressed and heads downstairs where he sees a young man with dark-brown choppy hair and brown eyes cooking breakfast in the kitchen with the personal chefs.

He was Wang Jia-Long, aka Leon Wang and he's Matthew's adopted older brother. Leon turns to the blonde. "Oh, morning, Matthew. Did you get enough sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," Matthew said. "Where's Alfred?"

"He should be coming down any second," Leon said. "ALFRED, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!"

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" another male voice called out in an annoyed tone. Leon sighed and turned to Matthew, who was looking down. "Hey, Matthew. Are you okay? You've been like this since Dad left for his business trip," he said.

"Leon, I thought I said to never ever mention him," Matthew said a bit sternly.

"Why? I mean he is our dad," Leon replied.

"No, he is NOT our father we used to know. I don't wanna hear anything that's going on with that fucking son-of-a-bitch. Not after the way, he's been acting," Matthew gritted under his teeth.

"Matthew, we all know that Dad has a large billion dollar company to run. So there's no point of you disrespecting him," Leon replied.

This had annoyed Matthew, "Leon, why the fuck you keep kissing his sorry ass? That man had abandoned us for his stupid company! He doesn't give a shit about us!" he shot out, raising his voice a bit. "I fucking hate it you do that!"

"Matthew, I'm not kissing his ass, okay?" Leon replied, not trying to argue with his younger brother. "Well it sounds like you are," Matthew answered icily. Leon sighs once more until he spots the lines on the Canadian's arms. He gives him a glare. "Matthew...have you been cutting yourself again?" he asked.

"That's none of your business, Leon," Matthew said, trying to hide his wrists.

"Matthew, this is the fourth time you've done this," Leon replied a bit worried and angry at the same time. "You know that's not good for your health." Matthew glared back at Leon, "So what? You don't know what kind of hell I've been through!" he shot back.

"Matthew, I can't have you do this to yourself. What if Alfred finds you?" Leon continued. "He wouldn't be happy if he did, would he?"

Matthew groaned, "Why are you always butting into my business?" he slurred out.

"Because we're worried about you, that's why," Leon said. "We don't want anything bad happening to you."

The Canadian scoffs, "Well, it be better if you guys would stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourselves," he said as he got up off his chair and grabbed his backpack and textbooks. "Matthew wait-" Leon said but was cut off.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. And I'm definitely not talking about Dad either," Matthew replied and soon walks up towards the door. "But what about breakfast?" Leon asked.

"Fuck breakfast! I'm going to school!" Matthew called out and heads out the house and slamming the door shut. Seconds later, another blonde, but with blue eyes and a pair of eyeglasses runs downstairs where he seen Leon. He was Alfred F. Jones, and he's the twin brother of Matthew, older by 15 minutes.

"Alfred, what took you so long?" Leon asked him sternly.

"Hey, a hero like me has to get himself groomed," Alfred said with a cheeky smile and Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I just heard Matt. Did he leave already?" the American asked.

The Asian sighed, "Yeah, he and I got into an argument about what had happened," he said. "Not only that, he's been cutting himself again. I saw his wrists."

Alfred smile fades and sighs, "Again? This is the fourth time this week," he said.

"I know," Leon answered back. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he doesn't want to listen to me."

"You know, it's been three years since Mom's death and Matt's been acting like he is now. Not to mention Dad leaving for his trip," Alfred said.

"I'm thinking the same thing," Leon replied.

"Well, I better get going. Don't wanna be late," Alfred said. "Hey, what about breakfast? The chefs are almost finished," Leon said and Alfred shook his head, "No time. See ya after school!" he said and dashes out of the door, leaving the Asian groaning in disbelief. "Seriously, they need to start eating breakfast more in the morning," he grumbled.

…

"Wake up, Gilbert! It's time for school!" a male voice called out.

A groan gurgled from the covers and a silver-white haired male with blood red eyes slowly emerged from the covers. He was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Damn, it's 7:35 already?" he asked in an unamused tone. "Looks like I'm gonna be late as usual."

Gilbert gets out of his bed and drags himself to the bathroom, where he took a long hot shower. The water ran down from his hair to his ripped body. "Today's gonna be the same day as always," he whispered to himself. "Nothing but fighting, loneliness, and trouble." The albino gets out of the shower and heads downstairs after getting dressed. There, he saw a man with blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes. He was Ludwig Beilschmidt, and he is Gilbert's younger brother. "Mornin'..." Gilbert said dryly.

"_Bruder_, it's now 7:43. You're going to be late," Ludwig said.

"I know, I know," Gilbert groaned as he grabbed his backpack and heads out the door. "Hey, Gilbert, aren't you going to grab something quick to eat on your way?" Ludwig called out.

"Not hungry. Catch ya later," Gilbert replied and heads out the door, closing it right behind him.

School wasn't that far from his house, so Gilbert walked his way and watched many of the students walk by with their friends and lovers. Gilbert couldn't help but scowl and curse under his breath. "_This sucks! This totally sucks!_" he said mentally.

Gilbert here is a tough delinquent, who has always gotten into fights with other students and getting held back because of his bad grades. He didn't have any friends, not even a boyfriend or girlfriend, thanks to the students being frightened of him. To tell you the truth, it was the reason why he hated school so much. He hated to be alone.

* * *

**Gakuen Hetalia Academic High School**

The school's bell rang and all of the students from all around the world entered through the gates. Matthew arrived and looked at the students who had friends and romantic partners. His heart began to churn and ache, "Everyone has someone to lean on. Everyone, but me," he whispered sadly. It seems that Matthew doesn't have any friends or partner either. In fact, he doesn't have anyone to talk to not just because he's rich, but also because of his reputation as a school prodigy.

He's been earning many straight As since 1st grade, not to mention being multi-talented in art, music, sports, and cooking. Because of this, everyone in school grew very jealous of Matthew and would not talk to him, or just pick on him until he cried. This had happened until the day he started high-school and after the day his mother passed away and his father started neglecting him, and his brothers. Which explains why Matthew has those scars on his wrist.

The blonde enters the school until he bumps into Gilbert, who was entering the school as well and falls onto the ground, dropping his books. The albino lets out a growl, "Hey, watch where you going!" he snarled turning to Matthew.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew whimpered softly with his head down.

"Yeah, well 'sorry' ain't gonna help!" Gilbert seethed until he stopped himself when he saw Matthew's purple eyes being covered by his bangs. "_Wait a minute..._" he thought. "_That's Matthew Williams, that rich kid prodigy, everyone's been talking about._"

Matthew looked up and sees Gilbert, who stared at him with his blood-red eyes. Fear began to fill his heart, "I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Just please don't beat me up!" he screeched and that kind of startled Gilbert.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm not gonna hurt ya," he said. "I thought you were someone else!"

Gilbert walked up towards Matthew, "Here, let me help you," he said as he reached down to Matthew. However, the blonde grabbed his books quickly and backed away from Gilbert. "S-stay away from me, you demon!" he yelled.

Gilbert growled, "Hey! Who are you callin' a demon?!" he snarled. "I'm just tryin' to help you!" The albino marched towards the Canadian, who kept on backing away from him and soon runs into the school in fear. "HEY!" Gilbert roared, but it was too late. He lets out a frustrated growl and kicks a trash can with brute force, startling the other students. He glares at the kids who was watching him. They let out a yelp and dash inside the school, leaving Gilbert. He sighs and walks into the school.

…

The school's bell rang and Matthew quickly ran inside the locker room and panted. "Maple...that guy looked fucking scary!" he said to himself, remembering Gilbert's delinquent attire and red eyes. "It looked like he was going to mug me for sure." He sighed, "Well, at least he's not like one of the other jackasses who have hurt me throughout my high-school years," he said.

He opened his locker and he spotted a picture of him, Alfred, Leon, his mother, and his father before the tragedy started to lurk. He looked so happy in that picture, as if he was being smothered with never-ending love. Sadly, the two people who loved him were gone after a couple of years. He sighed and placed his backpack inside his locker and closes the door shut, only to see his brother Alfred standing.

"Oh, hey, Alfred," Matthew said plainly.

"Matt, Leon told me that you'd had been cutting yourself," Alfred said in a worried tone and Matthew turned away, "Yes, I have, but who gives a damn?" he said.

"I do," Alfred added. "Matt, I'm worried that you will take this harming thing way too far." The Canadian scoffed, "Why? Nobody even notices that I've been cutting myself," he said.

"Matt, this is serious!" Alfred said looking more worried. "What if someone finds you hanging from the closet?"

"Al, you really need to stop worrying about me!" Matthew snapped a bit. "Jeez, I hate that!"

"Why should I? I'm your brother for Christ's sake! If Mom saw you doing this she wouldn't be happy would she? But she can't cause she's not here with us anymore!" Alfred shouted back. Matthew growled softly, "Shut up!" he yelled. "Just shut the fuck up, you fucking dickhead!"

This angered Alfred a bit as the other students heard Matthew's swearing, "No! I will not shut the fuck up! You've been doing this to yourself since sophomore year and it's starting to control your mind. I know you miss Mom and I understand, but you need to accept the fact that she's gone and is never coming back!" he yelled and that had made Matthew tick.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING SHIT!" Matthew screamed in a blood curdling pitch, startling everyone. "How dare you insult Mom like that?! After everything she's done for us?! If is wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here in this goddamn Earth! I HATE YOU ALFRED F. JONES! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE! I WISH ALL OF YOU WOULD DIE!"

And just that Matthew ran off, passing Gilbert who heard the entire argument. Alfred was stunned as if his heart was ripped out of him. "Matt...why?" Alfred said and starts to run after him, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. Alfred looked up and there he saw a tall man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, light blue eyes, and stubble on his chin. He was Francis Bonnefoy.

"Let him go,_ Amérique_. He needs to cool off," he said in a French accent.

"Francis! How long you've been standing there?" Alfred asked, whirling to the man. "Long enough," Francis replied. Alfred sighed sadly, "Francis, Matt's been cutting himself and he's taking this way outta hand. I'm worried something bad would happen to him," he said as his voice started to quiver. "I really wanna help him, but he won't let me." Tears began to roll down the American's face. "I don't want him to die," he cried softly.

The Frenchman wrapped his arms around Alfred, "Shh... I know. Please, don't cry," he whispered. "It's going to be alright, _Amérique_," he said, kissing him in the forehead. The American looked up at Francis, "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. "Because I felt like it," Francis snorted playfully.

"No, what's the real reason?" Alfred asked.

"It's because I care about you. I used to be a complete asshole to you, not to mention a perverted flirt. But after I heard that your mother passed, I thought I'd turn over a new leaf by paying attention to you and only you," Francis said, truthfully. Alfred sunk his head, "Oh, you didn't have to do that," he said weakly.

"Hey, don't be so down. Tell you what, why don't the two of us have a picnic? You and me, no?" Francis chirped and Alfred wiped his eyes, "Okay," he smiled and Francis kissed him in the cheek, "Good, now come on, we need to get to class, hamburger idiot," he said with a wink and Alfred nodded.

The two boys walked through the halls, passing Gilbert. The albino turned around and watched Alfred and Francis walk and then turn away. He sighed, "_So, the kid Matthew has been through a lot of shit, too huh? Looks like I'm not the only one here,_" he said to himself.

_**Canada: DeMian... **_

_**Me: Matthew, what's wrong? And when did you start calling me by my real name-**_

_**Canada: WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME EMO?! *Looking pissed***_

_**Me: I...I...I didn't make you emo! I just made you depressed!**_

_**Canada: First 'Oceans and Skies' and now this?! Tell me when are you gonna stop making me act like this!**_

_**Me: Like never?**_

_**Canada: Maple... *Pulls out hockey stick***_

_**Me: Uh-oh *Dashes off***_

_**Canada: COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT! *Starts Chasing StarTeen and starts beating the snot out of him***_

_**America: *Sighs and Shakes head* The next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Prussia: Hey! I was gonna say that!**_

_***THWACK!***_

_**Me: OW! I'm sorry! Owww...**_

_**France: Um...do I have a say in this?**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**StarTeen: Hey everyone...ow. I'm here with the second chapter of Butterfly's Symohony...**_

_***THWACK***_

_**StarTeen: OW! Matthew, stop hitting me with that hockey stick!**_

_**Canada: Not until YOU stop making me an emo character!  
StarTeen: I didn't make you emo!**_

_**Canada: YES YOU DID! **_

_**StarTeen: NO I DID NOT!**_

_**Prussia: *Hugs Matthew* Easy, Mattie. He's just doing this for fun. So don't get all angry, 'kay?**_

_**Canada: *Sighs* Fiiine... But if it ever happens again, I WILL kill him!**_

_**StarTeen: *Gulps***_

_**America: Anyways, StarTeen does NOT own Hetalia.**_

_**France: Let's get started, no?**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The bell rings and Matthew enters his first period class: History, one of the best classes he ever excelled in. Looking around, there were many students talking to each other while other students were flirting with one another. Matthew sighed and walks to the back of the classroom and placed his books on the table. He started to remember what Alfred had said to him earlier.

_I know you miss Mom and I understand, but you need to accept the fact that she's gone and is never coming back! _

The Canadian growled, "Stupid Alfred! How dare he talk about Mom like that?! I should've punched him in the fucking mouth for saying those things!" he whispered until the bell rings once again and a man with brown hair and two wild curls and olive eyes, wearing a suit enters the classroom and place his briefcase onto his desk. This man was Marino Vargas, one of Matthew's favorite teachers.

"_Buongiorno, i miei studenti!_" the man said in a chipper tone. "Did everyone have a good weekend?" Everyone nodded and a few "yes"s were heard from other students. "Well good, because today we're going to be very busy. But first, let me hand back your tests from last week. I have to warn you, the grades you have can be a bit fatal," he said with a chuckle as he passes the tests back to the students. Some students sighed in relief, while others groaned in despair. As Marino kept on passing back the tests, he spots Matthew sitting in the back of the room.

"Hey, Matteo. What are you doing sitting in the back?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Matthew answered back.

Marino shook his head, "Matteo, come up to the front of the class where I can see you," he said. Matthew sighed and walks up to the front as everyone began to stare at him. The man gave the blonde his test which had a big red 100 on it.

"Well done, Matthew," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Matthew said flatly. Some of the students who saw Matthew get a 100 gave him dirty looks. "Matthew got another 100 on his test," one kid said. "Ugh! What a know-it-all!" another student replied. "Why is even here if he's so damn smart?" the third student snorted. Marino gives the jealous students a glare, and the kids suddenly stopped talking. As Marino finishes passing the tests back, he starts the class with a history lecture.

As the time goes by, Matthew lets out a sigh and looks at his test he was given, that is until he spotted his scarred wrist. Remembering the days, he was cutting himself, Matthew couldn't help but curse under his breath. He hung his head down, which caught the attention of the older Italian and a worried look began to appear on his face.

…

Class soon ends and everyone exits Marino's classroom. Matthew grabbed his things and heads out of the room until his teacher's hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "Matteo," he called out. Matthew turned around, "What is it, Mr. Vargas?" he asked as Marino glanced at him. "You haven't been yourself for a while now, are you okay?" Mr Vargas questioned.

"Yes, I'm okay, Mr Vargas," Matthew replied. "I'm just not feeling well, that's all,"

"Matteo, something must be bothering you. So what's wrong?" Marino asked and Matthew got a little irritated, "I said I'm fine. There's nothing wrong," he answered. "Seriously, why is everyone getting on me for shit?""Matteo, I'm worried," Marino said in a worried tone. "Can you at least try to tell me what you hav in your mind?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I already told everyone... they need to stop worrying about me and start worrying about themselves," Matthew replied. "And that means you, too."

The Canadian soon walks out of the classroom, leaving the Italian sighing, "Matteo..." he whispered. The Canadian walked through the hallways, but then stopped at his tracks. "No," he replied and soon walks the other way. Gilbert, the albino Matthew bumped into, spotted the blonde heading to the exit of the school and decides to follow him.

Matthew exits the school, "I can't deal with this bullshit. Not today," he replied.

"Oi!" Gilbert's voice called out, causing Matthew to turn around. He sees Gilbert approach him and his face started to turn pale, "Oh no!" he thought as he started to back away. "Look, you better stay away from me. I don't wanna end up being in a hospital," he said. "Whoa, I said I'm not gonna hurt ya, so calm down," Gilbert replied, walking up. "And I ain't no demon, either."

"Well, you look like one," Matthew said as the fear began to slowly die down.

"I'm not," Gilbert retorted. "Anyways, why are you leavin' school? You're a prodigy, aren't ya?" Matthew nodded, "Yes, but I don't want to be in school," he said. "And why are YOU leaving?" "Because I saw you leave and then I thought that if I stayed there, more bullshit will happen, so why waste my time in that school," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Really?" Matthew said unamused.

Gilbert nodded, "Everyone gets on my nerves, including those teachers who were 'trying' to make 'what's best for me'. And all of the bullies are always tryin' to pick a fight with me," he said.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, but I don't give a shit. Like I said, why waste my time in school?" Gilbert answered smirking, gluing his eyes at the Canadian. "And I suppose that someone will find out that you went A.W.O.L too."

Matthew sighed, "Why bother?" he said and he starts to walk off, but Gilbert grabs him by the hand. "What? What do you want from me?" Matthew asked him slightly annoyed. "Come on, can't an awesome guy like me try to get to know you?" Gilbert asked.

"Why? You don't find me interested," Matthew slurred out and Gilbert shook his head, "I doubt it. I mean come on! You're a prodigy, not to mention rich!" he said.

"Yeah, like you care," Matthew answered, rolling his eyes. "Hey, kid. I'm just bein' nice, okay?" Gilbert mused and Matthew groaned a bit more, "Look, why do you even care, anyways?" he asked. "Because..." Gilbert trailed. "I know you've been goin' through a lot of shit throughout your life."

"What?" Matthew asked. "How-"

"I've been through a lot of shit too," Gilbert replied. "Believe me, I have."

Matthew shook his head, "No..." he said and the albino nodded his head, "I'm not lying," he said, truthfully. "I've suffered as as well and because of that, I've been through a lot of pain. It's the truth." Matthew looked at Gilbert. He wanted to tell him that he was lying, but after hearing the tone of his voice, he kept his mouth shut and turned away. "Oi!" Gilbert said.

"Look, I'm going for a walk," Matthew said.

"Why? I was just about to get to know you," Gilbert answered. "Do really want to be alone so badly?"

"Yes," Matthew replied. "I don't wanna be bothered with anyone right now."

Matthew exits the gates and heads the other direction of town. Gilbert shook his head and soon exits the gates and soon goes the same direction Matthew was going. The blonde looks back and sees the Prussian walking after him. "_Seriously?_" he thought. "_Why is this guy so concerned about me?_"

Matthew picks up the pace, walking a bit faster trying to get far away from Gilbert. Gilbert in the other hand smirked and starts to pick up the pace as well, trying to catch up. Hearing the footsteps approaching him, Matthew starts speeding it up by running, and turns the other direction. Gilbert does the same thing and turns the same direction. "Oi!" Gilbert called out. "Wait!"

Matthew cursed under his breath and soon starts sprinting through the sidewalk not even caring about the people who stood in his way. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that huh?" Gilbert sneered and soon starts putting his strong legs in use. Like Matthew, Gilbert was an incredibly fast runner and he dashed like a Japanese bullet train (shinkansen), not even caring about the people in front on him and getting hit by cars. He gets closer and closer to Matthew who kept on running from him.

Pretty soon, the Canadian gets more annoyed and stop at his tracks. He whirled to the Prussian, "Will you quit it?!" he yelled, causing Gilbert to stop. "When I said I 'wanted to be alone', I mean I want to be alone!"

"Why? Why should I leave you alone for?" Gilbert asked folding his arms.

"Are you deaf? I don't wanna be with anyone!" Matthew shot out. "Well, I'm talking to you and I'm not bothered at all," Gilbert said with a smirk and the Canadian growled, "You just saying that just make me look like a fool!" he fumed. "You're like everyone else!"

"Oi! I'm not like those idiots out there! I maybe a delinquent, but I'm not gonna be distant and feel bad about myself," Gilbert shot back. "Are you insulting me?!" Matthew shouted as his anger began to slowly escalate. Gilbert smirked again, "Maybe," he said and Matthew clenched his hand into his fist and wanting to punch Gilbert in the face, but soon calms down and turns away from him. "I really wish you could just stop worrying about me and worry about yourself," he said.

"Why?" Gilbert replied. "I can't just have you feel disgusted about yourself."

"Well, maybe you should, because I don't want anyone getting into my business," Matthew answered. "So you rather live your life as a lonely bastard than telling your problems to anyone? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Gilbert questioned and Matthew turned to him, "Yes," he said. "Jeez, you really are stubborn, aren't ya?" Gilbert said with a laugh.

"Like you should talk!" Matthew snapped and the albino chuckled. "Look, I understand you have been hurt, but you need to understand is that you're not alone," he said. "So, come on...talk to the awesome me."

"There's nothing to talk about," Matthew said. "Now, go away."

"Come on, kid. I know you have something in your mind," Gilbert replied, but the Canadian shook his head turned away from the silver-haired male. "You gotta talk to me. I'm not one of those kids who always ignore you," he said. "Believe me."

Matthew cornered his eyes at Gilbert who, looked at him with the truth written all over his face before turning away, "Why? Why should I talk to you?" he asked. "Didn't you hear me, kid?" Gilbert said with a snort, "I'm not like those kids who don't notice you," he said. Matthew lets out a scoff, "Well it sounds to me that you're like them," he retorted and Gilbert got a little annoyed and Matthew sighed, "Look, just leave me alone, okay?" he said. "I don't wanna be bothered with anyone."

The blonde starts walking away from Gilbert, only to have him grab his arm, "Hey, I'm not gonna stand here and have you keep on acting like an asshole to me!" the Prussian snapped and Matthew whirled back, "The only person who's being an asshole is YOU! Now let me go!" he snapped back as he tried to yank his arm away from Gilbert, but his grip was too strong. "I said let me go!" Matthew shouted a little louder.

"Why? So you can run away from me?! I don't think so!" Gilbert thundered out.

"This isn't funny! Let me go, you prick!" Matthew shouted out as he used all of his strength to yank his arm out of the tall male's grip. Gilbert kept on holding on to Matthew's wrist until he spotted the faded scars, and suddenly stops. "What the fuck? What are these scars doing on your arm?" Gilbert asked, shooting a glance at Matthew, who finally yanks his arm out of Gilbert's hand. He stayed silent for a second.

"Have you been... cutting yourself?" Gilbert asked once more.

"Yes..." Matthew admitted. "I've been cutting myself."

"Why? Why were you cutting yourself?"

Matthew stayed silent for a bit and then looked up at Gilbert, his purple eyes shining, "Because... because I hate my life. I hate my life so fucking much!" he answered. "But isn't that a bit...self-destructive?" Gilbert questioned, trying to calm the blonde down."Yes, but I don't go to anyone. And besides most kids do it when they're depressed," Matthew retorted, whirling to Gilbert before turning back. "_Damn, this kid's got some issues. He's worse then me back then_," the silverette thought before walking up to Matthew, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, kid. I know you're hurt, but there's no need for you to cut yourself," Gilbert replied.

"I already told you I can't go to anyone," Matthew replied.

"Okay," Gilbert sighed. "Tell ya what. Why don't we sit down at lunch tomorrow and we can just spend our break together? How's that?" Matthew shook his head and Gilbert frowned, "What's wrong?" he questioned. "Now, why would I spend my lunch with you?" the blonde asked firmly. "I mean come on!"

"What are you tryin' to say? That you don't trust me?" Gilbert asked.

"Mostly..." Matthew trailed off. "Well, we're gonna have lunch together anyways," Gilbert sneered and Matthew groaned in disbelief, "Ugh. You ARE an asshole!" he growled.

"I'm not. Trying to be nice," Gilbert replied.

"My God. I feel like I wanna drop out of this school right now," Matthew mumbled under his breath followed by a curse before Gilbert smirked and wrapped his arm around the boy. "Come on, It's just lunch and it's only gonna be you and me together. 'Kay?" he asked and Matthew grumbled once again. "Yeah, sure..." he said sarcastically, causing the tall one to narrow his eyes.

"We can do it without the sarcasm, kid."

"Well, what else do you expect from me?!" Matthew shot out. "Respect would be nice," Gilbert added and Matthew turned away. "Seriously," he whispered. Gilbert shook his head and smiled only to have Matthew pout even more.

_**Canada: DeMian...*Pulls out hockey stick***_

_**StarTeen: *Hides behind America* Please don't kill me, Matt!**_

_**America: Dude, you really need to chill out. It's just a story.**_

_**Canada: But I don't like how I'm being portrayed! This is complete-**_

_**Prussia: Mattie...**_

_**Canada: *Sighs* Why does he do this to me?**_

_**America: Anyways, the third chapter will be up soon. Stay tuned you guys!**_

_**StarTeen: Hey that's MY Line!**_

_**France: Hey when am I coming back? I'm in this too, you know.**_

_**America: Don't worry, you'll get some air-time. *Grins***_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Me: HELLO! I'm here with another chapter of Butterfly's Symphony!**_

_**Prussia: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
Canada: Yeah...*Glares***_

_**Me: Please, Matt. Don't try to murder me this time, okay? It's just a story.**_

_**Canada: I know...I just don't like how you made me.**_

_**America: Hey, are we gonna start or what?**_

_**France: Oui. You know I hate waiting.**_

_**Me: All right. All right.**_

_**I DO NOT own Hetalia so please don't sue me!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The next day...**

The school bell rings and Matthew exits the classroom. The school was crowded with many students who walked with their friends and romantic partners. Matthew's gut began to grow weak as he watched everyone walk out of class together. He knew no one like him because of his intelligence and lavish lifestyle. He walked through the halls and some kids began to bump into him on purpose. One student slapped the books out of Matthew's hand and laughed as it was funny. Matthew groaned and knelt down to grab his books off of the floor. "Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Matthew grabbed his books until footsteps began to approach him. He looked up and there he saw his brother Alfred standing right in front of him. His face began to narrow.

"What do you want, Alfred?" he asked.

"Hey, I just wanna talk to you, okay?" Alfred said trying to stay calm. "There's nothing to talk about," Matthew replied. "And I already told you to stop worrying about me." Alfred shook his head, "Come on, Matt. I really can't have you act like this," he said. "It's totally not you, you know?"

"Alfred, I told you to stop worrying about me. You need to start worrying about yourself," Matthew answered back as he grabbed his book and Alfred sighed, "Matt. Can you just listen t-" he said trying to sooth the soon-to-be argument, but was cut off. "No! I don't wanna hear any shit from you anymore! Now go fuck with someone else and leave me alone!" Matthew snapped. Alfred just stood there and stared at his brother. Once again, he was hurt. The American soon backs away from Matthew and walks off, only to have Francis walk up to him and wrap his arm around the American. Alfred looked at his brother in sadness before walking off with Francis.

Matthew sighed in anger and opened his locker door, "Seriously, that asshole needs to know that I don't need anyone worrying about me!" he muttered to himself as he placed his belongings in his locker and slams it shut. "You know, that's really disrespectful to talk to your brother like that," Gilbert's voice rang out.

The Canadian whirled around and there he saw Gilbert standing near the lockers. "It's you! Don't scare me like that!" Matthew said. "What do you want?" "I'm here to have lunch with you, remember?" Gilbert replied, showing two very large bento boxes. "See? I brought enough for the both of us," he said and Matthew sighed and turned away.

"I appreciate it but... I rather not," Matthew replied and Gilbert frowned. "Kid, we promised that we'd had lunch together so we can talk about our problems," he said.

"I never promised that!" Matthew shot out. "And I have a name, you know?"

"I been knowing that. I thought calling you 'Kid' would be suitable for you," Gilbert said with a smirk. "Well, it doesn't!" Matthew answered back. "Well what about 'Mattie' then?" the Prussian asked cheekily. "Not that either!" Matthew hissed and then sighed. "Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to be nice to you, okay?" Gilbert asked.

"But you're a delinquent. You're supposed to be acting tough, not all soft," Matthew pointed out and Gilbert raised a brow, "And what's wrong with that?" he asked and the blonde hesitated for a second and then slurred out, "It's nothing."

"Well, then. Are we going to eat lunch or what? I'm starvin' here!" Gilbert said. Matthew turned around and the sighed once more. He wanted to tell Gilbert "no" and just leave, but somehow he doesn't want to just leave the albino like that. "Hey, Kid. Are you comin'?" Gilbert asked once more and Matthew turned to him. "Okay, I will join you for lunch," he said a bit sternly which made the older Beilschmidt smile.

"Well, then shall we go?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew nodded, "Yes, but don't ever call me, 'Kid' okay? I told you I have a name," he said, narrowing his eyes at Gilbert, who smiled. "Whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, and...uh...I didn't get your name," Matthew said, trailing the words out of his lips.

"It's Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt," Gilbert replied.

"Gilbert, huh. Not a perfect name choice for a guy like you," Matthew replied dryly and Gilbert scoffed, "My dad gave me that name. I'm used to it," he said. "But you can call me 'Gil' if you want." "Gil... not a good choice either, but it's better than 'Gilbert'," Matthew muttered out. Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully, "Come on. Let's eat," he said and the Canadian nodded and the two exited the building.

…

The two were sitting at the football field watching the team practice while eating the food Gilbert has brought. As they ate, Gilbert turned to Matthew, "Alright, kid. Let's talk," he said and Matthew beamed his eyes at the albino, "I told you not to call me that," he hissed a bit.

"I know, but I can't help it," Gilbert sneered, "Now, come on, talk to me."

Matthew stared at Gilbert and sighed, "You really wanna know, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, duh! And I promise I won't laugh or anything else," Gilbert answered and Matthew turned the other direction and looked at the scars he has on his arms and then sighed and soon opens his mouth. "Okay, you wanna know what's going on with me...I'll tell you," he said felt his throat form a knot. He didn't want to tell Gilbert, but he didn't have a choice. The Prussian was sitting right next to him, ready to hear every word.

"I know I told you that I've cut myself because I hated my life...but I didn't tell you why I hate my life," Matthew said.

"Why? Why do you hate your life?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew swallowed as the knot on his throat got tighter, "It all started when everyone in school didn't want to talk to me because I was a prodigy and had more money than them," he started. "I tried and tried to get to know anyone I see, but they just kept on brushing me off. And the person that always comforted me was my mother. She always kept me happy with her warm attitude and soothing words."

"But then everything soon began to change... My mom... died from a car accident and it began to take a toll in me. Not only that, my bastard of a father started to neglect me and my brothers and decided that his job is more important than his family. So he abandoned us and has been gone for three years. And to make things worse, my brothers, Alfred and Leon aren't any help." Matthew said as he held onto his emotions. Gilbert listened and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Hey, kid-" he said but was cut off.

"Stop calling me that!" Matthew snapped.

"I'm sorry, but... what you said was pretty harsh," Gilbert replied. "Way harsher than my past."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked, looking at the albino and Gilbert looked down. "Well, my past isn't that harsh as yours," he said. "Not as harsh as mine? Are you serious?" Matthew asked and Gilbert sighed, "Perhaps, maybe I should tell you MY story," he said as he swallowed and grabbed another rice ball.

"You see, my parents were really young when me and my younger brother Ludwig was born, and it wasn't all peaches and cream from the start. My mom didn't give a damn about us and she would just go out and party all night. My dad, however, cared about us deeply and worked two jobs to make ends meet," Gilbert started. "And every night, there will be an argument about my mom's irresponsibility as a parent."

"Then one day, things gotten worse when my bitch-of-a-mother walked out on us and never looked back, leaving my dad to raise me and my brother on his own, and to make things worse, he was diagnosed with cancer and only had 4 weeks to live. He passed away after his four weeks ended and we were sent to live with our grandfather. My attitude had since then changed. I had started skipping school, drinking, being disrespectful, staying out late, and had gotten into many fights. I even used to have a bad temper and it was all because of my mom's immaturity and my dad's death."

"Hey, that's kinda reminds me of my bad past," Matthew said after he heard Gilbert's story. "Oh really?" Gilbert asked, quirking a brow. The Canadian couldn't help but nod, "Yeah, seems to me that we have something in common. Except that you became out of control, while I became-"

"Suicidal?" Gilbert blurted out and Matthew scowled, "No, that's not it," he said.

"But you said that you was cutting yourself, am I wrong?" Gilbert questioned with a smirk. "Yes, but that doesn't make me suicidal," Canada huffed.

"Whatever, kid...I mean, Mattie," Gilbert replied.

"Hey, don't call me 'Mattie' either," Matthew commented, biting off his rice ball. "Hey, you criticized my name for not being a good choice, so I'm doing the same thing to you," Gilbert shot back with a sneer, "And besides I think 'Mattie' suits you way better than 'Matthew'."

"Asshole," Matthew muttered out.

"Just tryin' to be real with you," Gilbert replied as he got close to Matthew and wrapped his arm around him. "Will you please not sit close to me?" the blonde asked bluntly. "Don't think so," Gilbert said and the blonde sighed, "Seriously, why do you want to be around me?" he asked. "Because I wanna be your friend," Gilbert said with a cheeky smile and the Canadian was looking unamused. "Well, I don't want any friends," he said.

"Well, too bad. You already got one," Gilbert replied with a snicker. "Asshole," Matthew said once more. "I'm not an asshole, I'm awesome, thank you very much," Gilbert replied.

_**Me: Okay, that's the third chapter! Yeah it's short, but who cares?**_

_**Canada: Hmm.. well at least I'm not emo in this chapter.**_

_**Prussia: Really? Cause it seems like it to me...**_

_**Me: Gilbert, don't start! I don't want Matt to whoop me with that hockey stick!**_

_**Canada: What was that?**_

_**Me and Gilbert: Nothing.**_

_**America: The fourth chapter of Butterfly's Symphony will be up soon.**_

_**France: Oh, and where are the other characters will be coming?  
Me: Soon. You need to wait!**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Me: HELLO AGAIN! StarTeen2000 here with a new chapter update of Butterfly's Symphony!**_

_**Prussia: Awesome!**_

_**Me: Aaaand...we will have some more PruCan moments in this since in Matt and Gil have now met in the last chapter!**_

_**Prussia: AWESOME TIMES TWO! I CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**Canada: I'm excited too, oh and DeMian...I'm sorry for attacking you...**_

_**Me: No problem, Matt. Did you have a pep talk or something?**_

_**Canada: Yeah, with Francis and Alfred.**_

_**Me: *Smiles* Okay, let's get started!**_

_**I DO NOT own Hetalia. I know I said it a billion times, but just to make sure.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next morning was the same as always, Matthew wakes up from bed and heads downstairs where he saw Leon and Alfred sitting in the table eating breakfast. "Good morning, Matthew," Leon said with a smile. Matthew looked at Leon and wasn't going to say anything to him, but he says "Good morning," but bluntly before turning away, heading for the door. "I'm leaving," he said and that's when Leon got out of his seat, "I don't think so. Come on back here and eat with us," he said.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Because I said so and it's the weekend," Leon said. "Now, come on back here before your food gets cold." Matthew wanted to say no, but he didn't want to argue with his older brother. He sighed and walked back to the table, dropping his backpack down to the floor. He took a seat and grabbed his fork, slowly starting to eat his food. Alfred looked at Matthew, who ate his food silently and sighed sadly. Leon in the other hand sighed as he drank his orange juice as he tried to break the dead silence that was going on. "So... uh I just got a call from Dad yesterday," he said.

"You did?" Alfred asked. "What did he say?"

"Well, he said that he will be coming back to see us next week," Leon said. "After three years of working away."

"Who cares?" Matthew said. "Um...we do, Matt. Aren't you excited that Dad's coming?" Alfred asked only to be given a glare. "No. Why should I be excited for?" he snarled a bit. "He's nothing but a selfish dickhead."

"Now, Matthew. Let's not start this again," Leon replied. "I mean, come on. I know it's been three years since his departure, but I'm sure Dad's thinking about us." Matthew looked at Leon in disbelief, "Seriously?! You're still kissing his ass?! That's pathetic. Just pathetic!" he snorted out. "Matt, please stop this okay?" Alfred pleaded. "You're starting to look like a dickhead yourself."

"Shut up, Al!" Matthew said.

"Don't talk to your brother that way, Matthew," Leon said a bit sternly. "Or what? You'll ground me for a week?" Matthew sneered.

"Matthew!" Leon said, raising his voice a bit. Matthew wanted to say something back, but his mind stopped him. He growled softly and gets up out of his seat, "I'm not hungry," he said and walks upstairs. "Matt, wait!" Alfred cried out as he got up out of his seat and ran up to the Canadian, trying to get closer, "Matt can we please-" Alfred stops in mid-sentence went Matthew's hand went across his face, causing the American to topple to the left and fall down to the ground in a loud thud.

"MATTHEW!" Leon yelled in anger, getting up out of his seat after seeing Alfred get smacked. Alfred looked at his brother, who stared him down with angry eyes, his purple eyes shining down. He runs upstairs to his room and slams the door shut, while Alfred hung his head in defeat. Leon ran up to help him up, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alfred said as he held the right side of his cheek where a large bruise made by the Canadian. "My God. Let me get you an ice pack," Leon said. "No, it's okay, Leon," Alfred said. "The bruise means nothing to me."

"However, Matthew's starting to get worse than I thought," Alfred said. "I can see that. I'm worried that we might not be able to stop him on time," Leon replied. The blonde sighed, and held his side. Leon looked at Alfred and shook his head, "You really need an ice pack," he said. "No, Leon. I'm fine," Alfred answered softly as his worry began to spread in his heart.

"Matt," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Matthew was in his bedroom, laying on his bed, after his outburst with Leon. He lets out an angry growl. "I can't believe it! I can't believe that bastard is coming back here!" he cursed under his breath. "Why the hell would he call if he doesn't give a shit about us?" The blonde tossed the other way and sighed once more as he tries to drift to sleep. That's when he hears his cellphone ring and vibrate on his desk.

"Ugh! Who can be calling me?" Matthew groaned as he walked up to his cell and presses the 'Talk' button. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, son. It's me," a male voice answered on the other line. It was none other than his father, Jeremiah Jones. Matthew groaned in disbelief and disgust. "What the hell do you want?" he asked a bit irritated.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing," Jeremiah said in a polite tone. "I know it's been three years since I left but I've been thinking about-" "Why did you tell Leon that you was coming back?" Matthew asked cutting his father off. "Because I missed you all and constantly thought about you ever since I was gone," Jeremiah answered sounding remorsefully. "Matthew, you know I haven't forgotten about you."

"Oh, that's just bullshit," Matthew seethed. "You know damn well you said that you didn't love us!"

"That's not true, Matthew," Jeremiah said.

"Yes it is! You think we're nothing but a burden to you and wished that we never existed!" Matthew shot back, his voice getting angrier. "Stop it, Matthew. Please, I just wanted to talk to you," Jeremiah answered back, trying not to argue with his son.

"If that's the case, then I think you should go back into focusing on your little company. I've already dealt with your bullshit and I'm not gonna deal with it again," Matthew answered and that made Jeremiah irk a bit. He doesn't like the way he was talked to. "I will not have you talk to me like that, Matthew. You know that I care about you and your brothers," he pointed out.

"No, you don't!" Matthew growled. "Ever since Mom died, you never paid attention to us!"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you!" Jeremiah shot back. "Liar!" Matthew yelled back. "Everytime we come to you, you always keep pushing us away! You always paid more attention to your work and money and never even have the decency to come and praise us for something good we did!"

"Stop it, Matthew! I know I acted like that towards you, but I still love you. I always have and always will," Jeremiah said. "Please, Matthew. I don't you to become distant from me."

"Well it's too late now," Matthew answered back. "Don't ever call me anymore. And don't even bother coming back here, because I never ever, ever want to see your stupid face ever again!"

"Matthew-"

"No, fuck you!" Matthew barked and clicked his cellphone off, not even bothered to listen to what his father was trying to say to him. He lets out a frustrated yell and banged his fists onto his desk. "Who the fuck does that bastard think he is?!" he yelled out loud. "Telling me that he loves me and misses me, that's just straight up bullshit!" Matthew lets out a growl and laid is head on his desk until he spotted a razor laying right in front of him. The Canadian looked at the razor blade and soon takes it. He placed it on his scarred wrist and slowly let the blade go through his skin.

The pain was very excruciating, but Matthew kept himself from screaming. He kept on cutting and cutting until he began to cut the other arm. Matthew couldn't bear the pain he was giving himself, but he didn't let one small sound out. That is when, his door began to slam open. Matthew turned around and there he saw...

"G-Gil?" Matthew gasped in surprise.

Gilbert's eyes widened when he saw Matthew's arms all bloody and dripping. "What the hell?" the albino gasped. Matthew looked at his arms and then hung his head down without saying one word. Gilbert wasted no time, grabbing Matthew by the arm, dragging him into the bathroom. He found a small towel and began to wet it with some warm water.

"Jeez, do you really hate your life that much?" Gilbert asked with a sigh, as he started to clean Matthew's cuts. The blonde looked the Prussian straight in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd come and see you," Gilbert said. "It wasn't that hard to find your place, and man I have to say...you have one awesome pad here and those maids who welcomed me here...they were really polite." Hearing Gilbert's comment made Matthew hang his head, even if it the comment was positive.

"Thanks," he said dryly. "But you didn't have to come here."

"Why?" Gilbert asked. "Did somethin' happen before I came?"

Matthew felt his heart pound after Gilbert asked him a question, this having him remember his angry phone argument with his father, Jeremiah, not to mention his outburst during breakfast. He sighed, but he kept his head down. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said. "Somethin' must have happened to ya," Gilbert answered.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," Matthew answered. "And also, you shouldn't be worrying about me." "Hey, I'm your friend, Mattie. I'm supposed to be worried," Gilbert said as he finished cleaning Matthew's arm and started to clean the other.

Matthew soon picks his head up and watched Gilbert clean the blood off his scars until he spotted some bandages on the left side of his face and one on his right arm. "Hey, Gil...what happened to you, when you was on your way here?" he asked. "Huh?" Gilbert asked.

"Those bandages on your face and arm. What happened?" Matthew asked.

"Oh these?" Gilbert asked as he looked at his bandages, "Well...I got into a fight with some assholes from school."

"A fight?" Matthew asked a bit dry. "Guess, that delinquent streak is still inside you."

Gilbert sighed and smiled, "Yeah," he said. "But those guys were asking for it." Matthew raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he asked. "And why do you say that?" "Well, these guys have always picked fights with me since the beginnin' of high school. Because of their arrogance, I wind up beating the crap out of them every single time they try to face me," Gilbert answered. "But I would mostly get into trouble because of it."

"Seems to me that these guys have a grudge against you for some reason," Matthew said.

"You can say that," Gilbert replied as he started to wrap the bandages around the Canadian's arms after cleaning all of the blood off. "All done," he said. "T-thanks," Matthew replied. "You okay, Mattie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matthew answered back.

"Hey, if there somethin' in your mind, don't be afraid to tell me," Gilbert answered. "I'm your friend, remember?" "I know, you don't have to remind me," the blonde answered as he gets up and exits the bathroom with Gilbert following him. Matthew went back to his room and sat on his bed, and looked at the bandages on his arms. He could feel his stomach churn and grow weak his mind throb slightly from the bad memories he had when he was younger. Gilbert watched from the doorway and a worried look began to appear in his face. He walked into the room and quietly approached the blonde. He wrapped his arm around him, only to have Matthew turn to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You were lookin' so down. Something must be botherin' ya," Gilbert answered.

"I'm sorry, but something HAS been bothering me," Matthew answered and Gilbert smirked, "So you were lyin' to me, huh?" he asked and Matthew sighed, "Yes, but I was afraid at that time," he said. "Hey, I told you...don't be afraid of me," Gilbert responded. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Matthew just hung his head down until Gilbert got closer to him, "Come on, talk to me," he said. "Well, you see...I had gotten into an argument with my brothers because my father called them, saying that he's coming back to visit. And not only that, he even called me," Matthew said. "He did?" Gilbert asked and Matthew nodded.

"Yeah...and I cussed him out," he admitted.

"Ooh...that's pretty harsh," Gilbert muttered out. "Yeah, but he's asking for it," Matthew replied.

"You really hate your father, don't you?" Matthew sighed, "Yeah," he admitted. "I mean he chose his job over his family. So why wouldn't I hate him?" "Seems to me that you have mixed emotions about him," Gilbert pointed out and Matthew scanned his eyes towards the albino. "What?" he asked. "It's obvious. Part of you wants to kick that man in the balls while part of you wants to forgive him with open arms," Gilbert said. "_How does this asshole know about my feelings towards my father?_" the Canadian thought as a smile appeared on the albino's face. He began to look annoyed.

"What are you, some kind of psychic?" he asked, sounding a bit irked.

"Whoa! No need to get all grumpy!" Gilbert replied. "I'm just tellin' you the truth, that's all."

Matthew wanted to fire back at Gilbert but stopped himself, and calms down. "Sorry," he said and Gilbert's arm wrapped around him. "Hey, it's alright. It all happens to people, that's how life works," the Prussian said. "I know, but I just can't take all of this bullshit, Gil," Matthew answered as he looked at his bandaged wrists. "I don't think I can move on like this." "Don't talk like that, Mattie. I know your father did you wrong, but that's still your father," Gilbert replied.

"Well, what about you? You said that you hated your mother for abandoning you and Ludwig," Matthew answered. "Yeah, but deep inside, I know that my mother didn't really mean it," Gilbert replied. "I have mixed feelings as well."

"You do?" Matthew asked and Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah, I've been having them since then," he answered. "And it's pretty complicated to deal with them to tell you the truth. Am I wrong?"

"Actually, it_ is _pretty hard," Matthew answered. "Now that I think about it, I've been having these kinds of emotions, although I felt so alone."

"Well, you're not alone, now," Gilbert grinned.

"I know...and I should be thankful," Matthew said softly. "But I don't think-"

"Mattie, we're not gonna go through this again, okay?" Gilbert stated. "I'm not gonna have you sit here and have you runaway from your problems."

Seeing the seriousness coming from the albino's red eyes, the Canadian sighed, "I'm sorry," he said. "Look, I'm here for you, and I will always be here, no matter what the fuck happens to us," Gilbert replied, getting closer to Matthew. "And you don't have to worry about anything, now that I'm here."

Matthew scanned his eyes, "You don't mean that, do you?" he asked and Gilbert nodded. "I do mean it, Mattie. I won't forgive anyone who dares even try to hurt you," Gilbert replied. Matthew just stayed silent for a second as Gilbert's red eyes darted at him, shining through. The blonde started to feel his heart pound a bit. Gilbert in the other hand, got closer and closer to him. Matthew's heart pounded even more and his cheeks began to blush red. "_Why is Gil sitting so close to me?_" he thought.

Gilbert laid his head on Matthew's and closed his eyes. He could hear his heart beating, synchronizing with Matthew's heartbeat. The albino couldn't help but smile to the way his heart was beating, and the warmth that he was receiving. He slowly reaches for the Canadian's hand and held it softly.

Outside of Matthew's room, Alfred looked at the two sit together peacefully.

_**Me: Alright, that's the fourth episode of Butterfly's Symphony!**_

_**Canada: DeMian...did you...**_

_**Me: Yeah, You and Gilbert need some more air time.**_

_**Canada: Maple...*Blushes***_

_**Prussia: AWESOME! You finally got me and Mattie together!**_

_**Me: Yeah. Now we can move on with the chapter.**_

_**America: Hey, what about me and Francis?  
**_

_**France: Oui. We want some romantic time, too!**_

_**Me: Don't worry, you'll get some air-time, okay?**_

_**Okay, that's the fourth chapter of Butterfly's Symphony will be up soon. And the sex scenes will be in the later chapters. So stay tuned!**_

_**PS: No rude reviews, or else!**_


End file.
